The Influence of Thinking
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Bella is angry at Edward. Must he be so charming when anger is taking hold? Will he ever take this situation seriously? I rather doubt it. Bella&Edward... of course.


**Hello readers!**

**I'm very new to the whole 'Twilight' thing, as I have only owned the books for a week, but I've fallen in love with them, as I'm sure you all have.**

**I hope this story is alright, if not, don't be afraid to let me know what you think, if so, great! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do not own Twilight or any characters from the series, all belong to Stephenie Meyer... lucky...**

* * *

'Bella, please look at me.' Edward half begged, as we walked (much to Edward's annoyance) towards our meadow. Edward had suggested several times that he carry me there, but I was afraid of the cold. It was a freezing Winter morning in Forks, but I refused to stay cooped up in my prison of warmth for another second. I needed air, it was hard enough for me to breathe when I look at Edward, let alone in a stuffy old house for three weeks.

'No, I'm mad at you.' I replied, knowing I was winding Edward up, but he deserved it.

'I realized Bella. It doesn't take a mind reader, excuse my choice of words, to figure that out.' Edward laughed, but I was persistent to keep my lips perfectly straight. He would never learn. Was I being too sensitive? Of course not. Edward knew my sensitivity before he decided to risk his life to be with me, not my fault the vampire can't keep his priorities straight.

'And here I was thinking Emmet was the funny one.' I rolled my eyes sarcastically and scoffed loudly, not that volume is necessary when you're with a vampire.

'I've been known to have the occasional joke... when I feel it necessary.' Edward smirked. He was now walking in circles around me, as if he wasn't in trouble enough as it is, now he has to taunt me. I tried to pick up the pace, but failed, as he began to _run_ around me.

'Will you cut that out?' I snapped, Edward stopped to a halt immediately, directly in my path.

'As you wish, my bride to be.' He bowed. I cringed. Why on earth does he have the need to use the 'b' word out loud? Can't chivalry just die already?

'Please let me be angry in peace, Edward' My voice broke on the last word, the simple word sent butterflies through my stomach, why does he have to be so irresistible? Why did he have to hunt yesterday and come back with full golden eyes? I can't stand them mixed with anger.

'Sorry, I didn't realize I'd hurt you as much as I have... I'm very sorry Bella, I'll go.' Edward sighed... what? Just like that? He wouldn't dare leave... yet there he goes! Edward gave me one last piercing look, and intentional or not, it hurt. I knew we'd meet up back at the house later, but I didn't want him to go! I tried to choke out the words, but I was still stunned, rooted in place by my lovestruck heart. _Breathe Bella... _I told myself. I blinked in a sigh of defeat, but when I opened my eyes, the small flickers of light Edward's skin radiated through the forest were gone. Is it always this dark in the forest? Is that my heartbeat or is someone approaching me from behind? I turned around. Nothing. Crap.

'E-Edward?' I choked, taking a step forward. Oh I am such an idiot, this is what he wants! He wants me to be his damsel in distress so he can leap from the dark trees and scare me! Well I wasn't going to fall for it.

'Fine! I don't need you to find our meadow! I found it once didn't I?' I asked the silence, was that squirrel laughing at me? Okay I'm going crazy. _Breathe.._ I told myself. Is that a branch in front of me? Ouch. Yeah, that was a branch.

I tripped. It hurt, a lot. Curse that good looking Cullen! Can't he see me? Why isn't he helping me? I got up off the forest floor and checked the damage. Nothing broken, just a bleeding ankle. I took a leaf from a nearby branch and wiped the cut. I kind of missed the fussing, where was Edward with his first aid kit? Begging me to let him bandage it? No, no I don't need him, I lived for 17 years without that vampire, I can last a few hours without seeing his stupid, smug, irresistibly beautiful face.

Walking hurt too. I bet Edward put that stupid branch there, just so I would fall and beg for his help like the damsel I am. Well too bad Mr Cullen, I can live with a sore ankle.

This was all Edward's fault. First, he asks me to marry him, with his mother's ring! Then, he tells me we'll do it my way, and forget our wedding, and after I told him a wedding was what I wanted after all, he fights with Charlie! Since when did Edward fight with Charlie? Edward's always had nothing but respect for my father, what changed? It wasn't the 'You'll never be my son-in-law' part... it wasn't the 'get out of my house' part... it was the 'Bella you're not pregnant, are you?' That did it. My stupid father. Edward went berserk! I'd never seen him so angry at a human before, he almost looked like a vampire.

I walked on in search of the meadow, deep in thought. So in thought, I tripped over at least half a dozen times more before I gave up and sat down on the cold ground, furious at Edward. I knew I was in no condition to walk... not under the influence of thinking.

I wonder if Charlie really thought I was pregnant, or if he just asked to infuriate Edward to get him out of the house? I have been living with the Cullen's for a few days now, and I'm beginning to think that if I don't make amends with Charlie soon, it may be too late. What will Alice say if Charlie rejects her hand made wedding invitations? No, this wasn't about Alice. I needed to stop thinking about Charlie, I felt terrible, but this is not my problem to fix. Charlie will have to be comfortable with Edward marrying me sooner or later, unless he wants to miss my wedding, and I know he doesn't. But I need Edward here to help me stop worrying, he was good at that.

'Edward?' I called. No answer. Was he really that stubborn? He must have gotten it from me. 'Edward, I'm not angry anymore, please...?' I tried again. No answer.

'Oh come on! What do you want me to say?' I screamed, sending birds flying from the treetops. Alright, I was angry again. I stood up and ignored my ankle, yelling into the trees.

'EDWARD?! FINE! If you're going to be this way, I'm not going to stop you! Go ahead and be stubborn! I think I'll just take a nice stroll through the dark forest, with bears and tigers- I think... and wolves!' Whether it was my step off of the path and into the darkness that swayed Edward, or the mention of wolves, my plan had worked.

'You called?' Edward appeared behind me, leaning on a tree as though he had been there for hours. He looked bored.

'Yes, actually.' I tried to stand up tall, wishing I could look down on him, but he was just too tall, my eyes just reaching his chin.

'What is it that you want?' He tried to hold a serious face, but his mouth twitched when I frowned.

'I need a distraction.' I shivered. It was too cold! And Edward's presence wasn't helping the temperature rise, but it's a price to pay for his company. And I would freeze to hear the sound of his voice. Edward seemed to be thinking hard about something. His eyes were squinted, looking at me, but not seeing me. His forehead was creased and his lips were pursed, but before I got a chance to ask, he answered.

'This is about Charlie.' Edward said simply. It wasn't a question, it was a fact, and he was right. He couldn't read my mind... could he?

'Yes.' I answered truthfully.

'Well then, I- Bells please don't cry, I was so wrong before, I was out of line and I apologize.' Edward was by my side stroking my hair before I realized what he was talking about. How he had noticed when I hadn't is a mystery. I was crying and I didn't even know it. Betraying tears fell from my open eyes, and soaked into Edward's jumper. 'What can I do? Name it, whatever it takes, I'll do it. Bella?'

'I just want a distraction!' I snapped, attempting to push Edward away, but failed. He knew I wanted him to let go. I also knew he wasn't going to allow it. 'Edward let go of me! You're freezing.' I lied. Yes, Edward was cold, but I wasn't bothered by it.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Edward let go of me immediately, and took several steps back. Silence struck me. My throat burned and my eyes stung, but I ignored them. Edward looked hurt, and he was acting like he_ had_ hurt me. He was waiting for me to speak, to move, to say something.

'No, no Edward_ I'm_ sorry. I'm not cold and I don't want you gone!' I took a step towards him with my arms open, waiting for him to swoop me into his hold and sprint me to our haven in the woods. But instead, he just mirrored my actions, and took a step back. It hurt.

'Do you want me to speak to Charlie?' Edward asked, his voice sang but his eyes remained hurt and serious.

'No, I think he should be the one to speak with us.' I answered, my arms unmoving, still held out wide, hoping this time he would do as I hoped. But he remained still, he could have been sleeping.

'Why?' If I didn't know his voice by memory, I would have thought someone else had said it, his lips didn't move.

'Because you did no wrong, Edward!' I pleaded, refusing to drop my arms, 'It wasn't your fault! I'm glad you defended me... but he is still my father, he was concerned.'

'Which is why I shouldn't have spoken.' Edward hung his head. I took another step towards him, but he stepped back without lifting an eye.

'I don't blame you.' I whispered to the forest.

'I do. If Charlie never speaks to you again I will be forever ashamed of my actions, tell me you forgive me!' Edward said quickly, looking up only once to check I was not moving towards him.

'Forgive you? There is nothing to forgive Edward! Do you know what I want?' I breathed, already missing his smell as he was too far away for me to pick up his sweet scent.

'Your father to walk you down the isle?' Edward guessed, looking up to face me.

'No, I want to spend my final week as your fiancé worry free, until my father walks me down the isle.' I mumbled, reddening at the 'f' word.

'But if he's mad he won't-' Edward started, but I cut him off.

'He will. He will be over it by a week, I promise Edward. You'll see, he won't bear to miss my wedding. Besides, now that you've made it clear that I'm not pregnant-' Edward cringed at the word- 'he'll be eager to give me away. Whether or not he wants to.' I finished, longing to hear Edward's calm voice of agreement caress my senses. I took a step forward, Edward remained where he was, watching me closely. I took another step. And another. He seemed calmer now. He reached out to touch my cheek and smiled as I blushed at his touch.

'He will, will he?' Edward teased, playing with my hair. This boy has wild mood swings...

'Yep, I guarantee it.' I smiled up at him.

'I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will want to bet on this...' Edward laughed loudly. Edward didn't laugh enough... the sweet noise was once very rare to me, but since the death of Victoria, Edward seemed happier. Like his laugh has been freed.

'Let them bet, in the meantime, I have a nice place in mind to take our thoughts away from all of this!' I suggested, pointing in the direction I hoped was our meadow.

'The meadow is this way!' Edward laughed again, picking me up gently, yet playfully and whisking me away to our haven.

'I knew that!' I lied, yelling over the piercing wind in my ears as I watched the forest's trees melt to a blur.

Other thoughts can wait, but right now, my thoughts are going to stay very much focused on the man carrying me, where they belonged.

'I love you.'

* * *

**Again, feel free to comment anyway you wish, if you wish to at all **


End file.
